Fire Is Hope
by Jack Frost and Hiccup
Summary: Fire is not your average viking, but when she meets an injured Night Fury in the woods, her life changes forever. Join our young unlikely hero as she tackles Dragon Training, being the so-called-daughter of Alvin The Treacherous, and keeping the Night Fury a secret from her best friend, Birdlegs. Lot of Own characters in this! Plz R&R! Rated T for cussing and violence. OCXOC


**-Hey people! (I didn't die, taking a break with other hobbies) Well, you've been hearing about Fire in my other stories, like "Safe and Sound" and "Rise of the Dragons (The Big Four): Dark Nightmares" and you'd probably been like, "Fire? Who is she?" Well, the story I'm about to tell you is her life at the age of fourteen and trust me, the storyline is a WHOLE lot different from her back-story in "Safe and Sound." And I must warn you, this story has a LOT of OCs (Own Characters) in this. So sit back and enjoy "Fire is Hope."**

**-J&H**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon whatsoever! Unfamiliar names in this are mine. Like Fire and Smoke.**

* * *

_Chapter One: My Name is Fire_

This is Outcast Island. A little island that you really don't call your home. Outcast vikings from different tribes come here and join us. Not sure why they couldn't landed on a different or an abandon island but hey, what ever floats their boat. Literally. My village is small and a little unstable but it is great to have a roof over your head once in awhile. Especially to keep our biggest pests out. And if you are thinking about the people of Berk that my dad always talks about, then you are wrong. We have...

"DRAGONS!" A lookout had called.

Our Outcast army was on the move after that announcement. They quickly went to the dragon training arena and grabbed their weapons, me and my friends following right after. Soon, we made our way to the battlefield, where dragons have set the dry grass on fire. We quickly moved to our battle stations and started attacking with our battle cries. I quickly loaded my bow and aimed at a Deadly Nadder. I guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings because I thought I heard my name. I turned towards the source of the voice when I was tackled to the ground, a big fire explosion right after. I then looked up to see who had saved me. It was my best and trusted friend, Birdlegs, or Birds for short.

He looked at me with a worried expression and asked, "You ok, Fire?"

My face blushed pure red as I choked out, "Uh...um...yeah. I'm-I'm fine."

Yep, I'm Fire Hope Treacherous the Second and yes, my dad is Alvin the Treacherous. I don't know how he is my father but I guess it works. But I do have this little voice in the back of my mind telling me, "_Maybe he's not your real father," _but I ignore it.

Birdlegs has been my friend since we were six. His full name is Birdlegs Foughteye Horntail but it's easier to call him Birds. The only time he was called by his full name is when he tried to slice one of our friends' eye out. He is a little taller than me, and has long black hair, his bangs covering his right eye. Birds wears shoulder armor with spikes, a tan shirt with a belt & skull belt buckle. Also wears dark, tan pants and fur boots. He also wears a skull necklace. Everything is a challenge with him and he enjoys doing it. But when I'm in danger, he always, and I mean ALWAYS, comes to my rescue. Which is a little annoying but at least someone cares.

He gets up off of me and holds his hand out. I quickly grabbed it and he pulled me up to my feet. I looked around when I noticed why he saved me: a Gronkle was behind me and aimed for me, that's when Birds notice and tackled me out of the way.

I removed one of my bangs from my eye as I said, "Thanks. I would of never seen that Gronkle there."

Birds just smiles and shrugs, like he always does after he saves me. "Eh. Didn't want you to burn up in flames."

I giggled and he blushes. Why is he blushing? We almost have zero chance with each other.

One of my other friends, Wrench, waves at Birds and shouts, "Birds! We need a little help over here!"

"Coming!" Birds looked at me and punches lightly on my arm. "Don't get hurt, ok?"

I slightly blush as I rubbed my arm on where he punched me. "Ok."

Before he ran off, he smiles at me. Then, I watch him disappear into the fire and crowd. I was in some sort of trance until Savage yelled at me, "Fire! Stop standing there and help!"

"Oh...uh...I...right! Coming!" I replied back.

I picked my bow off the ground and then ran off into the crowd.

The battle went on for almost an hour. I had finally found Alvin in the crowd and ran towards him. He was watching the whole scene through narrow eyes.

I then came up to him. "Dad, if me and my friends could get on top of that mountain over there, we can get a clear shot at the dragons," I suggested over the screaming and roaring.

He rubbed his chin and hesitated. It wasn't 'till at least two minutes when he agreed, "Good idea, Fire. Gather you're friends and head up to the mountain. We adults will handle the battlegrounds."

I nodded in determination. Soon, I started heading towards my friends. Martha, and Wrath were fighting off a Deadly Nadder while Wrench and Birds were toying with a Monstrous Nightmare. The Deadly Nadder was about to win over my friends and I started to panic. I loaded my bow and aimed for it's neck. I then concentrated. _Breath in, _I thought to myself, _breath out._ Then, I fired. The arrow spun in the air and landed deep into the Nadder's neck. It scream in pain, then dropped dead.

My friends then stopped and looked at the dead dragon, then to me. I then announced, "We must head up the mountain, then we'll get a clear shot at the dragons. Chief's orders."

Wrench gave me the, "You sure?" look. "Are you sure it's your father's orders and NOT your orders this time?"

I rolled my eyes. "I talked out with Alvin and he thought it was great."

"Awesome! Because I don't want to end up in a dragon's puddle of drool again," admitted Wrath, smiling as she did so. Man, that brought back HORRIBLE memories.

"Guys. Just bear with her, we were foolish back then. But this is serious now. Nearly half of the village is burned up in flames. I say we just go with the plan and give it everything we got," Birdlegs announced. He's a better leader than I am.

The others never really trusted me when it came with orders. Like one time, I wanted us to fight off a dragon while it was still in hibernation, but Alvin refused. I got so angry that I told my friends that it was HIS orders and we went to find ourselves in the dragon's puddle of drool. And my dad and his army ended up killing the dragon and I got grounded for a least a month in the end. Like I said, brings back horrible memories. But we were only ten.

Wrench rolled his head back and groaned. "I guess. If it is Chief's orders."

Wrath, Martha, and Wrench then grabbed their weapons and headed for the mountain. I watched them go off in distance, then turned to Birdlegs, who was giving me that evil smile across his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How can they listen to you then listen to me?"

He smirked. "Probably they don't want to be in dragon drool again."

Before I can argue, he ran off after the others, laughing. I rolled my eyes but smiled at the same time. Then, I ran to catch up with the others.

It took at least twenty minutes to get up on the side of the mountain. The five of us stood on a cliff on the side of the mountain. A few dragons passed us but didn't even notice us. Perfect. Going just as plan. Wrench was swinging a bola around when a Hideous Zippleback passed by. Being a dork as he is, he threw it at the dragon.

"WAIT!" I screamed.

But I was too late. The bola had already wrapped itself around the Zippleback, making it shriek in pain. Other dragons notice this and spotted us.

"Ohhhhh shittttt," Birdlegs said quietly.

As the dragons flew towards us, I turned towards Wrench. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Wrench put his hands up in protest. "Look, it was instinct! I had no idea we had to wait!"

"Instinct, huh? Yeah well, it was more like a GUY not paying attention!"

Martha, who is usually the quiet one, announced, "Uh, I don't want to be the voice of doom but those dragons are getting closer!"

"Martha's right. We don't have time to escape. We need to fight them off," agreed Birds, pulling his sword off of his back.

The rest of us nodded in agreement. Wrench and Wrath pulled out their sheilds and axes while Martha pulled out her spear. I decided that I wouldn't be able to take down many dragons with just my bow and arrows. So, I pulled out my favorite sword.

I had this sword ever since I was seven. Alvin gave it to me as a gift, saying it was his when he was seven. Ever since then, I grew attached to it. My favorite thing about it was how it shimmered in light against the blade.

Soon, the dragons had reached us. They started attacking. As we fought them, I didn't pay attention to the others. I swung my sword here and there, killing every dragon that came towards me. A Monstrous Nightmare came up to me and fired at me. I did a back flip to avoid it, landing safely on my feet. I drew back my sword high up and was about to charge at the vicious dragon when a Nadder flew above and swiped the sword out of my hand.

"HEY!" I screamed at it.

It circled back and shot spines towards me. Birds notice this and pushed me out of the way in time...again. As we sat back up, the dragons began to retreat. But I was angry by this. I wanted my sword back.

I got back up quickly and pulled my bow out. I quickly loaded it and aimed at the Nadder.

Birds quickly got up and yelled, "Fire! We got what we wanted! They're retreating! There's no need to kill anymore!"

"But that Nadder stole my favorite sword. And you know I hate it when people steal my favorite things!" I protested.

Birds put a calming hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. "Fire, we can go get it later. Not now, or the dragons might change their minds and come back." I gave him the 'don't piss me off even more' look until he gave me his worry look. "Please."

I hesitated, then lowered my bow. "Ok. But if it's damaged, so will the dragon."

He smiled. I smile back. We then started climbing down the mountain and enter the village as the morning sun slowly rose up.

* * *

**Ok, so it's not the BEST chapter ever but hey! It works (I guess :/). This will continue, I promise. I really didn't plan out most of the chapter or the battle scenes but I think it will get better. Plz R&R! And sorry if it was short and HORRIBLE! DX**


End file.
